


Сломанные маски

by XMRomalia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Khadgar loses self-control, Khadgar needs Medivh as never before, Khadgar needs hugs and warm tea, Khadgar seems finally happy, M/M, post-Return to Karazhan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Кадгар остался один на один с тем, кого своими же руками убил.





	Сломанные маски

Медив усмехался уголком четко очерченных губ, пожимал плечами, отступая. Весь — легкость; весь — свобода, и даже морщины глубокие больше не покрывали его лицо так остро, будто вспаханное поле.  
  
Каждое слово — знакомые нотки. Каждый смешок — иголка, рана от которой будет кровоточить слабо-слабо, но долго.  
  
Они будто в кошки-мышки играют после того, как Кадгар повернулся к героям и в спешке спровадил их. Куда-угодно, хоть в саму бездну — выживаемость пришедших женщин и мужчин резко упала в его приоритетах, стоило сердцу ухнуть куда-то вниз, ближе к пяткам.  
  
Стоило осознать, увидеть чужое обращение.  
  
 _Услышать прозвище, принадлежащее лишь его устам._  
  
Вначале был бег, после — преображение в ворона, что вспорхнул ввысь, прямо по чужим следам. Затем вновь бег, вновь преображение, и остановка случилась лишь после самой что ни на есть вечной гонки, которую Кадгар, если честно, мог продолжать сколь угодно. То ли приловчился благодаря ступеням Аметистовой Цитадели и Каражана, то ли страх потерять вверял силы костям и мышцам, что начинали ныть от усталости. Кто его знает?  
  
Вся усталость, тем не менее, исчезла. Испарилась, стоило ему увидеть ровную струну осанки своего учителя, что даже на вид моложе, на крайний случай — его собственный ровесник. Стоило узреть свет чужих глаз, знакомую одежду еще раз — с твердым осознанием, что это не тень. Не иллюзия.  
  
Кадгара била дрожь, трясло по-настоящему, но взгляда отвести он не мог.  
  
Волосы — чёрные, точно промерзлая насквозь почва Чумных Земель.  
  
Глаза — зелёные, будто свежая листва весенних деревьев, луч солнца в треснувшем изумруде.  
  
— Не хочу повторяться, Верный, — его смех лёгкий, точно трепание перьев на ветру, свист промерзлого сквозняка Каражана меж пальцев, — но сделаю это: я не присоединюсь к Алья-  
  
— К демонам Альянс.  
  
Голос резкий, хлесткий, словно бы чужой. Чёрные брови вскинулись, и Кадгар сделал шаг вперед — к Медиву, бывшему Хранителю. Человеку, чья кровь оросила ему пальцы многие годы назад; чей последний вздох стал первой трещинкой, коснувшейся его сердца:  
  
— К демонам все.  
  
— Кадгар?..  
  
— Ты не нужен Альянсу, — плотину терпения словно прорвало, и юноша в теле старца подступал, имея во взоре тень много старше всех возможных физических возрастов, — не нужен Андуину, Аллерии или Туралиону. Даже Велену. Даже Азероту.  
  
Каждый шаг — с болью напополам, будто превозмогая что-то. Саму жизнь, может быть; само осознание, сам страх.  
  
— Но ты нужен мне, Медив.  
  
Голос — сгоревший костер, банши с вырванным языком.  
  
— Я больше не могу.  
  
Сухо, на последнем выдохе, и Кадгар не всхлипывал. Смотрел лишь широко распахнутыми глазами, из которых слёзы текли так, точно им впервые за десяток лет дали волю; так, словно сам хозяин их не замечал. В том была доля правды, верно. Они резали щеки обоюдоострым клинком, оставляя влажные дорожки; падали вниз, за ворот и на него, не стесняясь ничего, но… Кадгару было плевать. Он смотрел на своего учителя — живого учителя — и ничто другое не имело смысла.  
  
Медив хотел что-то сказать, бесспорно. Может вновь блеснуть своими знаниями, может в очередной раз образумить недотепу-ученика; сказать, что Кадгар сильнее, чем сам о себе думает…  
  
Но Кадгар не хотел слушать.  
  
Кадгар последние пару шагов почти пробежал, едва не сбивая учителя с ног. Объятия у него крепкие, отчаянные, а сам он — дрожал. Как в лихорадке, что мучит смертельно больного; как ссохшийся лист, что держится за ветку древа из последних сил.  
  
— Не оставляй меня, — глухой, полный безнадеги и тоски шепот утонул прямо в вороте старшего чародея, — не смей оставлять меня. Не опять, не снова.  
  
Пальцы скребли по чужой талии, облаченной в толстую ткань. Так, будто бы маг мог прямо сейчас раствориться среди них, как любая тень до того; так, словно сам Магус мог обратиться демоном, духом, да хоть самим Саргерасом.  
  
Оказаться  _не собой._  
  
И Кадгар дрожал, утыкаясь в чужую шею. Дрожал и понимал, что не выдержит еще одного осознания —  _не он. Кто-то другой, кто-то еще, укрывшийся за иллюзией так прекрасно,  
что мог обманывать до, обманывать сейчас… _  
  
Кадгар впервые всхлипнул, сжимал того в объятиях, будто бы вспомнив спустя столько-столько лет, каково это — плакать.  
  
— … Верный? — Чужой бархатный голос звучал столь странно, что чародей почти готов был отстраниться. Превозмочь себя, вытереть безнадежно мокрое лицо рукавами, растворяясь в воздухе и обращаясь вороном; улетая куда-нибудь, где учитель смог бы избавиться от вида собственного горе-ученика. Ведь тот жалок, это правда; жалок в том, что не смог заметить чужого метания в душе раньше, не смог защитить Мороуза с Поваром. Не смог отвадить Гарону.  
  
Плечи вздрагивали так, будто у Кадгара был припадок. Ткань ворота старшего чародея стала безнадежно мокрой, но он все равно прижимался к ней, прижимался к своему учителю из последних сил так крепко, как мог — пока Медив позволял, пока Медив не прогонял.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — столь глухим шепотом сквозь рыдания, что сам его едва расслышал.  
  
 _Пожалуйста, будь той самой тенью, что говорила со мной у могил близ Каражана._  
  
Пожалуйста, будь тем Медивом, что учил меня, наставлял меня.  
  
Пожалуйста, не исчезай опять.   
  
Тихим выдохом он подразумевал все это — и ничто одновременно. Слишком многое хотел он сказать учителю, слишком многое спросить — но как смел теперь даже в глаза ему смотреть после подобной сцены?  
  
Успокоившись хотя бы немного — казалось, вечность прошла за пару мгновений — Кадгар попытался отстраниться, не зная, что увидит у Мастера в глазах. Будет ли это понимание, будет ли презрение?..   
  
Впрочем, ответом ему стали пальцы старшего чародея, что легли на будто снегом припорошенный затылок, слегка оглаживая.  
  
— Ничего не могу обещать, — до странного знакомо прошептал он, все-таки отстраняя другой рукой мужчину от себя, и Кадгар, игнорируя предыдущую мысль, вцепился в него лишь крепче. Так, точно это могло чем-то помочь; могло защитить мир, на спасение которого он положил не одну и не две жизни.  
  
— Но… — хотел спросить тот, но Медив перебил — переводя пальцы на чужой подбородок, говоря спокойно, размеренно. Как только он и умел:  
  
— Но сделаю все, что в моих силах, Верный.  
  
И смотрел. Глядел внимательно глазами, чей цвет Кадгар знал лучше, чем строение арканы и руну огня.  
  
Глядел, и во взоре не было скрытой тайны, не было тьмы или скверны.  
  
Это был Магус, Магус Медив.  
  
Настоящий, и впервые за долгие годы Кадгар, подаваясь вперед, мог позволить себе отвлечься от мира, чьим безымянным Хранителем стал.  
  
За мгновение, в конце концов, мироздание никуда не исчезнет.


End file.
